


Trust

by Sannguine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Levi have a <s>very serious</s> bedtime conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Levihan fill for the prompt "Don't Trust Me" on Tumblr.
> 
> (Also worth mentioning this was written like 2 years ago and I haven't kept up with the series since, I just wanted to add it here for posterity's sake. So if anything is off canonly as far as rankings go, that will be why.)

“What was it that you said to me when we first met??”

He was almost, _almost_ asleep, when Hanji decided to open her mouth. Of course, of _fucking course_ she’d wait until he was almost fucking asleep.

“I don’t remember shitty glasses, probably shut the fuck up. It seems nothing has changed all these years. So kindly _shut the fuck up_.” With those words, he proceedes to roll over in their bed, back towards the squad leader.

The silence lasts seconds, if that, Hanji's voice just above grating on Levi's ears. “Noooo, it was important. I remember thinking about it but then deciding that I didn’t care afterwards.”

He resists reaching behind him to smack her in the face. Instead he shoves his face further into his pillow. “Must not have been _that_ important then if you went and fucking forgot it five seconds after hearing it. Thanks,”

“God, you’re so stubborn, that must be what stunted your growth.” The mirth in her voice is undeniable, even when it's laced heavily with what might be sleep, Levi can't fucking tell because Hanji _never goes to bed_

“Can we _not_ do this right now.” Is he begging? He just might be.

Hanji grins in the dark, towards Levi's back, fighting off the urge to laugh. “Why, you got somewhere to go?”

“Four eyes,” Levi began, rolling _back_ over to face Hanji, a scowl plastered onto his even more sleep-deprived face, “it’s two am. I’m going outside the walls tomorrow, like I do nearly _every day_ , and I would like to get just a fucking _iota_ of sleep between now and then. Is this _okay_ with you, _Commander?”_

Hanji tried, desperately tried, to not giggle like the absolute shit that she is, to do anything opposite of Levi’s stern look of disapproval, because she knows as soon as she starts she won't be able to quit. She failed horribly, and with a grin and a kiss that was met half-heartedly by the Lance-Corporal in his sluggish state, continued to tap at her chin, as if that of _all_ things would jar the memory from some deeply embedded part of her mind.

Levi is just starting to rest his eyes again, feeling the heavy weight of sleep creep up and embrace him, when there's a shriek beside him. “Oh!! I remember!”

_Do not wring her neck._ “Fucking fantastic, go to sleep.” Levi replies, his voice low, desperate for sleep by this point.

“You told me not to trust you.” She doesn't take the hint, merely keeps on.

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

“And look at us now.”

“Hrrmmm.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I trust you explicitly. More so than the rest of the Corps.”

“Great, thanks, go the fuck to sleep.”

He felt her rambling on and on, sleep taking too much of its toll on Levi’s body and mind for him to make sense of it any longer, and he welcomed the darkness creeping up into his eyes.

The next morning, Hanji woke to find their bed cold and devoid of a certain pint-sized prick, Levi having already gotten dressed for his morning mission. On the nightstand beside her, however, she found a note with Levi’s handwriting on it.

_~ “For what it’s worth, Four Eyes, I trust you too.”_


End file.
